


【露普】外飞地

by Scarlett198911092330



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett198911092330/pseuds/Scarlett198911092330
Summary: 爱或恨也都就是那几年





	【露普】外飞地

后来他回想起那段日子，搜肠刮肚也只有一个词汇可堪形容——浓情蜜意。  
不知是现世的安稳与满足淡化了曾经的痛苦，还是那些血与泪真的被释怀成一句照面时的寒暄，失去耿耿于怀的价值，但不可否认，那时候爱与恨都是竭尽全力歇斯底里，在广袤无垠的时光里，那真是不可多得的奢侈。

基尔伯特·贝什米特没料到他们会在苏联的土地上停留如此之久，西伯利亚短暂的秋天转瞬即逝，随之而来的是漫长的酷寒，一场大雪足以使一个师的坦克变为一堆废铁。基尔伯特见识过这里的寒冷，零下的空气能冻住汽油，冻住血液，冻住上一秒还鲜活着的生命。  
伊万·布拉金斯基知道他舍不得他那个宝贝弟弟涉足这片蛮荒之地，他把文明的西欧人留给那个小子应付，自己来啃他这块最硬的骨头。  
正是任由这样的念头恣意疯长，在与穷途末路的基尔伯特相逢之时，他是那样激动，他全身的血液都在与他对视的瞬间澎湃起来，他看到基尔伯特眼里若隐若现的火苗，在即将熄灭之际，他亲自点燃了它。用他那对大而有力的手，扼住他的咽喉，只要再一使劲，他甚至能够毫不费力拧断他的脖子。可他仍只是松松垮垮吊着他，他不想要他的命，他只想看他因窒息涨红的脸颊和沁出血丝的瞳孔。他喜欢将这个人的呼吸把控在手心，进气出气都由他发落。  
当他的手掌在他脖颈的皮肤上游走，就好像他的足印践踏着他视若生命的国土；正如他将红旗插上勃兰登堡门时，仿佛他已经进入了他的身体。  
那时他的确已经拥有过他。

他们之间的第一次发生在斯大林格勒，在他被他俘虏的那天。他连赶回莫斯科都等不及，已经迟了几百年，他不能再放任一秒从指缝流逝。他记不清当时是在室内还是野外，反正在哪里都是硝烟混杂着血腥的呛人刺鼻。他不记得他对他的粗暴中是否夹带一丝一毫的温柔，反正无论有没有他都不愿意看他一眼。  
他没有反抗，没有叫嚣，没有嘶鸣，他一动不动，面无表情，他想让他觉得仿佛在干一具尸体一样索然无味。他不知道，这样只会激起他潜在的胜欲，同时使他轻易回忆起对他全部的想望与感情。他很享受驯服一个人的滋味，让他从里到外成为自己的归属，这比直接臣服令他兴奋得多。

他记得第一天把基尔伯特带到苏联的那个晚上，他忙着赴一个政界的酒会。克里姆林宫彻夜灯火通明，那个匈牙利女人也在，她和他的斯拉夫姐妹们打扮得光彩照人，在菲尼克斯和托里斯的脸上，也能捕捉到些许战争阴霾褪去后的疲态和笑意。他们这个阵营有头有脸的人物悉数到场，远东的那位还忙着自扫门前雪，但也派人送来了致歉和祝贺的信函。  
觥筹交错，晃动的人影碎成泛光的涟漪。他记不清自己灌下了多少酒，记不清搂着的舞伴姓甚名谁，甚至记不清是怎样跌跌撞撞推开那个人的房门。  
书桌上点着一盏昏黄古旧的灯，他捧着本书端坐于前，他的身躯被光线拉得羸瘦，侧颜神色寡淡。  
伊万·布拉金斯基满身酒气向基尔伯特走来，他在他的肩膀上靠了一会儿，将他打横抱到一边的床上。基尔伯特忙不迭扯住他的领子，他顺势同他一起倒在平整柔软的被子上。  
他开始胡乱亲吻他，借着酒精的麻痹，免去了装腔作势的繁琐。  
他没有反抗，但下意识地抗拒。他全身紧绷，似乎对他而言，在温暖舒适的房间与在寒冷肮脏的战地没什么本质上的差别。  
他不去动他的衣扣和领口反光的铁十字，他直截了当往下拉开他裤子的拉链，伸进他的内裤，在那里大肆宣泄。  
基尔伯特低沉地哼了一声，侧过脸，手伸出去够桌面上的什么东西。伊万粗暴地把他扯过来，反折到身后，吃痛使他的身躯打了个颤。  
“先把灯关了……”他终于对他开口。  
伊万·布拉金斯基满意地笑了，起身将灯罩下闪烁的灯泡握在手里，一把捏碎了它。  
“如你所愿。”

他剧烈的动作强劲而迅疾，将他的呻吟撞成破碎不堪的喘息。他时常进攻到一半突然停下，捏着他的下巴把他的头扭过来同他接吻，纠缠他的舌头，啃咬他的嘴唇。动物的交尾总是伴随着这些动作，它们用吻部捕获对方腺体的激素，雄性猫科动物长着倒刺的阴茎在伴侣体内留下伤痕和疼痛。伊万把基尔伯特想成一只戴上了铁嘴套、绑住了四肢的大猫，狮子也好，老虎也好，豹子也好……或许是被拔去了利喙的黑鹫。他的嘶鸣还未来得及发出就被连同嘴里的血沫给尽数堵回去。只有他要，他才被允许张口。  
这个曾以一己之力撬动整个欧洲的男人，现在正被他压在身下，像他的雌性被他操干，随时随地予取予求。他曾经纵马驰骋的英姿，与这一刻衣不蔽体的失神交织重叠，令他产生了有如开疆拓土般征服感。他只需要征服基尔伯特一个人，这比整个欧洲都要意义重大。孤高的英伦三岛、枢纽莱茵塞纳、隔离的比利牛斯、跳梁小丑亚平宁、提线木偶巴尔干、纷争不休的大高加索……所有相连的土地堆叠，都抵不上一块小小的哥尼斯堡。为了使他们的土地接壤，他可以用铁蹄踏过阻隔在其间的每一寸疆域，他不屑处死每一个阻挠的蝼蚁。  
早在西里西亚的战场上，基尔伯特抱着中弹的鼻烟盒泣不成声，紧接着即刻又翻身上马竭力搏杀时他就认定，欧罗巴的桂冠属于基尔伯特，而基尔伯特属于他。  
当他把手指按在他的脖颈上，他大动脉的起搏透过皮肤接触传递给他，就好像他们两个人不同血管里的血液流到了一处。等上一会儿，他们的体温也会在接触中交织成一致的温度。伊万喜欢基尔伯特保持高温的体表，它能化解他骨血里封冻的冰块，再多年累积的严霜也能被逐一消融。  
他像一团火，在波罗的海，在波德平原，在耶路撒冷，在西伯利亚，源源不断燃烧着，呈现在他的眼睛，永远熊熊燃烧，永远诉说着炽诚。

通常他让基尔伯特背对着他，手肘支撑着床板，跪趴在床上。这样的姿势很下作，给人以直白的动物的兽性。他想，他们上床也只是兽行，并没有什么温情或爱意在里面，这是最适合的姿势，他也只配如此。  
只有一次不一样。  
他们做爱的时候，基尔伯特总是忍耐着他，他凭着这一点不遗余力地作贱他，但并没有获得设想中那么多的满足。偶尔实在难以忍耐，基尔伯特会微弱地叫出来，声音闷在枕头和床单里，像蒙着一层雾。有时候他会叫他的名字，他叫他“伊万”，他把手指插进他的头发里，把腿虚虚地悬在他的腰上。他喊他的名字时总是紧闭着眼，仿佛在极力克制什么，仿佛不愿面对这个带着点哭腔呻吟着叫唤出对方名字的自己。伊万·布拉金斯基并不讨厌这样，他想怎样都行，他选择沉默或絮语都好。  
那一次不一样。  
只有那一次。他叫了他“万尼亚”。  
他的胳膊撞在了床沿上，磕出清晰地声响。基尔伯特连忙抓过他那只手，眉头拧在一块：“疼不疼，万尼亚？”  
他愣了好一会，好像个不知所措的孩子。他不知道自己做什么要这样，搞得像他不配亲耳听到他的一句关心。但没用多久，他回过神来，向基尔伯特摆出一张委屈巴巴的脸：“疼。你亲一下。”  
基尔伯特犹豫了一会儿，照做了。只是那哪里能被称作一个吻，不过淤青的地方给他柔软湿润地唇碰了一下，更加火烧火燎地痛起来。  
伊万暂停了动作，头埋进基尔伯特的颈窝，咬着他滚烫的耳垂发出气若游丝的混浊音节：“为什么不让开灯？”  
“本大爷身上全是伤疤，你看了会吓到的。”基尔伯特嘶哑的嗓子里发出一声轻笑，语态像个久经沙场的战士在嘲弄和吓唬一个新兵蛋子。  
“是吗……”伊万这就摸到一处，在肚脐到腰腹之间，大约半指长。“是这里吗，玛利亚？”  
绝非刻意，这个被遗忘已久的称谓就这样脱口而出，从善如流。这是他最早的名字，镌刻着他从西走到东一路的荣耀与惨淡。  
在他的教义里，“子为了拯救世人，从天而降，由圣神感召于童贞的玛利亚，从玛利亚取得肉身”。他不知道在这时候想起这句话是否是一场空前绝后的渎神。子从玛利亚处取得肉身，他正在掠夺他的玛利亚的肉身，最后谁给予他可视的奥迹*？谁赠赐他成长的傅膏*？  
他是他的告解*，他在屠杀他的玛利亚，他想成为他三位一体的独一真神。  
他感觉到基尔伯特的身体明显在颤动，他倒吸一口凉气，想挪开伊万的手。  
于是他一只手将基尔伯特的双手抵着床头扣住，另一只手游走于他全身每个角落，每碰到一处伤痕，他便在那上面落下一个吻。肩胛骨、左小臂、右胸下的肋骨、耻骨、腹肌、鼠蹊部……他的推搡全成了推波助澜，毫无力度可言。最后他竟含住了他的阳物，用嘴给他套弄。  
那是他第一次给别人弄。之前基尔伯特这样被他折腾过不少次，他喜欢坐在皮椅上，让基尔伯特跪着冰凉的地板，他会揪着他的头发，用力把他的东西往他口腔深处送，直到他扼着嗓子干呕不止，他在这时才会露出满意的笑容。  
他想大多数时候他是惧怕他的。厌恶，疲于应付，同时惧让。他会限制他的人身自由，把他圈在一个安全范围。他知道他不时走到边境流连张望，所以他索性筑起了那道实体堆砌的墙，安上拦牲畜的木刺和拒马桩。他让他在布尔什维克警察的注视下签署一份又一份合作文件，他逼他开口承诺对他的从属与听从，他命令他和他的部队举枪在布拉格的春天屠杀，他强迫他一遍遍辱骂琼斯。他掐着他的脖子将他从水中提起，过去是刺骨的冰湖，如今是温暖的浴室。他提起浑身湿透滴着水的他，看他脱力时乖顺地趴伏在自己怀中，呜咽全部吞回肚中。  
他猜想基尔伯特不会知道，他其实很想怜爱他，可畜牲都是下贱的，你对它好，它就一个劲设法往外逃。只有疼痛能将它永久地留在身边，只有烙印让它知道主人的权威不可冒犯。这样你一招手，它就会乖巧地拿粉嫩的舌舔舐你的指尖，而犬牙早已磨平失去锋利。  
然而基尔伯特不是一只小动物，他是曾经穿着十字披风横扫波罗的海沿岸的异乡人，他是用钢铁扫清欧罗巴大陆的刽子手。他击败了菲尼克斯，得到了古普鲁士；他击败了罗德里赫，得到了德意志；他击败了弗朗西斯，得到了阿尔萨斯；他还曾击败他，令他俯首称臣。  
基尔伯特从不能、也不会被驯服，即便拔去利爪和獠牙，他还会在搏杀中在你身上蹭满自身的血迹。伊万明白，他和其他任何人都不一样。他是基尔伯特，他是普鲁士，兴许是块比他还要硬的坚冰，兴许是结了冰的磐石，以至于他甚至妄图以他的温度去感化他，以至于让他间或失神，忘了西伯利亚的严冬是何等冗长寒冷。他凭着这个无数次困住了他，并最终拖垮了他，将他占为己有。也正因这个，他注定永远无法温暖他。  
那天他给基尔伯特弄出来两回，两回都是用嘴。完事后他抱着他躺了一小会，贴着他还没有平复起伏的胸口。他们没有再做，洗了澡，他回了自己的住处。  
半夜街道空无一人，他开得很快，车窗大开，可那风并没有如愿以偿将他吹醒，只是麻木了他的视听，令他暂时地沉溺在痛楚被掩盖的世界。

那时候他住在广袤的东欧平原，西起德涅斯特河，东到第聂伯河以及黑海北岸，森林与沼泽交错。他和他的子民在这里放牧，耕作，在远离海洋的大草原。  
那一年春天，楚德湖上的薄冰尚未化尽，拂晓时分，在遍布温泉的沃罗尼卡缅岛，编排成楔形的骑士团来势汹汹。他们一路北上，戴着盔甲，握着长矛，在波罗的海所向披靡。为首的骑士年纪很轻，还是介于少年与青年之间的模样，面庞稚嫩，但气势毫不输于人，银白色的发丝像是洒满了一整个凛冬的冰雪，赤红的瞳孔染着不会干涸的鲜血。  
伊万感受到一种没由来的震撼，他的心和身躯都猛然地战栗，如同脚下的大地裂开了缝。  
他是害怕这群日耳曼人的，他害怕那个领导他们的孩子。他那么意气风发，仿佛胜券稳操。他在他面前相形见绌，甚至不配做他的敌人。但他还是鼓起前所未有的勇气，闭紧双眼，掷出了钩链枪。  
他没想冲他扔的，但那个人的反应太迅速，在钩链挂住之前纵马挡在了本应被击中的骑士身前。枪尖刺破铁甲扎进马腿，他的战马嘶鸣着将他从背上甩下。年轻的骑士以俯冲的姿势砸向斯拉夫人，可后者竟在这个紧要关头僵在原地忘了躲闪。他们一齐倒下，骑士全副武装的盔甲在此刻显得无比笨重，脆弱的冰面难以承受它的重量，霎时分崩离析。伊万慌乱地挥动双手，企图抓住什么，偏偏他的围巾紧紧缠住了骑士的胳膊，挣扎中，二人一同坠入幽深寒冷的冰湖。  
零度的水温里，口鼻呼出的气息顷刻冻结。头顶上方冻着气泡的透明冰块映出冰面上喋喋不休的马蹄和脚印，厮杀与怒号似若被隔离在了另一个世界。冷水从四面八方灌进耳中，通过每一个毛孔渗入肌理，一切声响都变成了梦中的呓语。试图开口也只能吐出一连串气泡，他很快适应了周身的冰冷，睁开眼四处搜寻。  
他第一次在骑士的眼里看到了惊恐，他越是靠近，对方越是抗拒。湖水封闭了他一切解释的出口，他只得在骑士的拳打脚踢下勒住他的脖子，驳回他的反抗，同时将他托举上岸。  
后来他们用短槌和靴刀赶走了异教徒，也为这群条顿骑士的东进野心划上了终止号。  
伊万·布拉金斯基抱着那条被水浸湿了的、撕扯开一条口子的旧围巾，那个人脖颈间的温度还停驻在他的掌心。他的皮肤烫得吓人，伊万怀疑是湖水过于低温的缘故。但他仍是压抑不住想要再次确认的念头，他一定要再将手覆上那个人的皮肤，看看他是否仍红着眼发着热。  
再后来，他已经将那个人身体里里外外每一寸都抚过千万遍，他终于敢于向自己给出那个心系多年的答案——他是温热的，他是足以温热他的。  
那是他第一次推翻自己，承认他对他们之间认知的改变。是微不足道，还是惊天动地？他说不上来。

除却公事时间，他们之间私下里的交流开始不再仅限于充斥着谩骂羞辱与暴力强制的性爱。  
他仍旧坚持他的一贯主张，从心所欲，不顾他人。他会时常一时兴起把基尔伯特拽出会议休息室，塞进车里，目的地通常是一片向日葵花田。或是在基尔伯特的私人空间里塞满具有鲜明罗斯意象的物件，套娃或是五彩斑斓的战盔式穹顶建筑，他甚至擅自将基尔伯特家的窗户换成东正教堂风格的彩色菱花格，不顾对方是虔诚的天主教徒的事实。  
靠近北极圈，秋季短促易逝，冬季到来得早且停留时日长。往往下过了一夜的雪，白色会没过灌木与大树的根基。落叶松、云杉、矮松树，全部被涂成像基尔伯特头发那样的白色。窗边的几株栗子树，也早在两个月前就被附近的松树拾光了果实，光秃秃地立在那儿，像一根失去旗帜的旗杆。  
连续下了好几场大雪以后，气温稳定下来，他就磨着基尔伯特和他一起去郊区的雪地里玩耍，偶尔还拖上不情不愿的立陶宛、爱沙尼亚和拉脱维亚。  
他曾被基尔伯特说成是个长了个子没长心智的孩子。基尔伯特说这话时，嘴角是挂着笑的，凭借对那个弧度的观察，伊万判断他是真的开心。他不介意被这么说，假如对基尔伯特而言他是个孩子，那么他还有什么理由丢弃他、离开他呢？  
他甚至还可以站在一个孩子的立场，向他讨要真切的关怀、讨要悉心的照顾、讨要无微不至的考量，他甚至恬不知耻向他讨要爱与忠诚。  
他惊觉他开始在他那里求爱与忠诚，这不能不对等的情绪，难道他已经率先给了他？  
不，不是讨要，是索取，是命令。他必须倾囊给予，没有拒绝的余地。

在多瑙河流经的中段，有一个由北方南迁的游牧民族融合建立的国家，数百年来顽强地周旋于亚欧大陆之间，凭借它意识体冲锋陷阵的魄力与不问后果的无畏。  
伊丽莎白·海德薇莉是个女人，她拥有男人所不领悟的不显山露水的精明，又坐拥女人鲜少具备的说一不二的果敢。更可怕的是，她的情有独钟，让她为了一个早已衰退的帝国能够做出任何人意料不到的举动。毫无疑问，她是个与美利坚较劲的好筹码，但同时也是个不定性的炸弹。  
让伊万感兴趣的是伊丽莎白对基尔伯特的了解。他们相识甚早，过从亲密，彼此很是熟稔。  
“十月事件”发生过后，他亲自去布达佩斯跟她见过一次面。不是问责，他知道这不是她的错，“强风”过境*，两千七百条人命够给她一个教训。要刨根问底，他会在拜访结束后顺道去一趟华沙。  
他来找她，是想跟她谈谈基尔伯特，基尔伯特·贝什米特。过去的普鲁士，现今的民主德国。  
说真的，他都想直接把他的官方名称改成“加里宁”，用他的烙印取代德意志的痕迹。还有他那个姓，和路德维希一样的姓，他实在不喜欢。  
如果不是“普鲁士”这个名字承载了数百年来太多历史。关于俄国的，关于他的。  
“如你所见，伊万先生，他表里如一。我想他会这么做，是真的关心你。他不是那种趋炎附势、蝇营狗苟的人。那些事他做不来。”  
他没怎么在意她的语中带刺和含沙射影，眼前这个女人在一场不大不小的浩劫之后终于显出憔悴，布满血丝的眼球附近的眼眶满是乌黑和淤青。她打算给自己点一支烟，可那几根纤长的手指连打火机都拿不稳。  
她过去是怎么举起重剑的？伊万随手抓过她身边那盒印着“CCCP”的香烟，从里面取出仅剩的一根，点燃，在末端亮起红色的火星后凑上前去对准伊丽莎白口中衔着的烟丝。  
“谢谢，”她撩了一把头发，吐出一团烟雾，“你平时也这么给他点烟么？”  
他摇头：“他不怎么抽烟，他的抽屉里连一个烟灰缸都没有。他爱喝酒，那些种类繁多的啤酒。明明只是根本喝不醉的酒精饮料，为什么不肯试试伏特加呢？”  
“其他人呢？”  
他知道她指的是哪些人。  
“我不知道。”他如实回答。  
她笑了一声，烟雾从唇角溢出，在空气里幻化得奇形怪状，让她的脸也扭曲起来。  
他有种上当受骗了的感觉。他不喜欢这种感觉，一是他可能会因此被旁人拿捏，二则这代表对方参透了他的心思。说来奇怪，他厌恶被拿捏，却并不介意这层心思公之于众。  
“如果你想要他，那你早就得到了。想想吧伊万先生，曾经不可一世翱翔在北方天空的黑鹫，现在停栖在你身上……”  
“你真这么认为，海德薇莉小姐？”  
他们真的这么认为？他真的收起羽翅，在他身畔落脚？他真的心悦诚服，虔诚亲吻他的足背？假如真是这样，就算是暂时的停靠也无所谓。  
伊万·布拉金斯基一向不喜欢拐弯抹角。在莱比锡的时候，他答应布吕歇尔联军合围实没有犹豫，说要炸毁林德瑙的桥梁也没有犹豫，如同当年一把火烧了莫斯科时，他从来没有拖泥带水。他记得1813年10月16日上午九点多的时候，天上下着寒冷的细雨，地上罩着浓密的烟雾，天地都是阴沉晦暗的，他站在军队之中，开始怀疑起现下是白天还是黑夜。直至联军的三声号炮在他耳边炸响，为首的军人一声令下，冲在了最前线。  
和那时一样，他还是第一个冲上前去的，并且永远会是这样。不一样的是，这次他们属于同一阵营，而不再是兵戈相向的对立面。伊万·布拉金斯基想，他应该是在那一刻决定，再也不要和这个人站在对立面。他一定要他站在他身边。  
“不过要当心，向他举着火把，逆风的时候可能会有烧到手腕的危险。”她说完这最后一句，随手在靠着的铁栏杆上摁灭了烟蒂，转身离开。

雪落之后，他的生日要比圣诞提早一些到来。每年这个时候，他的朋友们都会从四面八方赶赴他的国土，在他家为他和这个国家庆生。他喜欢圣彼得堡，喜欢靠近温暖的东西伯利亚平原，也喜欢所有人聚在一块，这样冬天会显得没有那么寒冷。  
跟托里斯聊了几句，他喝了些酒。室内暖气开得很足，大理石、孔雀石、石青石、斑石、碧玉嵌在轻易能触摸和踏足的任何地方，包金、镀铜装璜石柱地砖，明晃晃的吊灯照出金碧辉煌的墙壁，光线刺得他的眼睛有点痛。  
他的视线在室内逡巡搜寻一圈，没有找到那个人。下楼的过程中，他又撞到了好几个人，冬妮娅只是无奈地笑了笑，娜塔莉娅一着急就拽上他的胳膊不肯松手，眼中既有担忧又隐现微怒。托里斯及时上前解围，他说了抱歉，把松垮的围巾系好，推了门，一屋子热闹被他关在身后。  
外面风雪不小，空气干燥清爽，冷气骤然闯入鼻腔，他的思绪并没有清醒多少。他顶着寒风和失重的双足横冲直撞，终于看到那根指向天际的花岗岩石柱。  
基尔伯特站立在亚历山大柱之前，顶尖的天使手持十字架，脚下踩着被征服的毒蛇。他的姿态像个战士，持剑的阿喀琉斯。  
“伊万，你怎么跑出来了！”基尔伯特看见他，边向他招手边跑过来。  
他站在他身前的时候，他看见他被冻红的耳朵和鼻尖；他对他说话的时候，呼出的白气笼罩在他们之间。  
“这句话该我问你。”  
“里面太吵了……吵得本大爷头晕，出来透透气，马上回去。”  
“不着急，”他这时候才发觉他取了手套，他的手冷得像块冰，“基尔还没有对万尼亚说‘生日快乐’。”  
他的手从他宽大的掌心中抽离，在上衣口袋里摸索一阵，掏出个什么东西。是个长方形的盒子，质地是全黑的天鹅绒，没有半点装饰。  
他打开看，是一支产自东德的钢笔。材料是黑曜石，也是通体漆黑，除了笔盖上缀着一颗小小的紫水晶。  
“我知道你不缺这些，就当一点心意……”像是怕他不收，基尔伯特往前推了推。  
他心中升起一种幼稚的快乐，故意把身姿放低些，对他说：“你给我的是什么心意？”  
基尔伯特脸上的表情黯淡下去，透露出些许无奈。他的手攀上了伊万的胸膛，就着他俯身的幅度凑上前亲吻了他。  
奇怪，他身上每一处都是冷的，冷得瘆人，教人担心他的心脏下一秒就要停跳。唯独那两瓣嘴唇，温热而柔软，仿佛被它吻过的地方，亘古的坚冰都能解冻。  
他暗自希望这冰融化的时间能再延长些，最好能一直保持冰与水混合的状态。  
基尔伯特用手背抹了抹嘴唇，别过脸去：“伊万，我们之间不说这些，好吗？”  
他觉得更加滑稽了。  
这算什么？把别人那里剩余的爱施舍给他吗？这份心意算得上慷慨。可他从来不需要别人施舍，他想要什么，都会一一弄到手，他才是居上位者。  
基尔伯特的轻视令他怒火中烧，伊万攥紧了拳头。然而对面的人眼中隐隐闪动的光在他眼前不断摇晃，像极了无垠黑暗中跃动着指引路线的星辉，指引他往未知的方向前行。他已经失去了方向，只能跟随这些随时会凐灭的光点。  
他在心里轻轻叹息，松开了的手搂上了基尔伯特的腰。他真是太瘦、太单薄了，他为这样发生在身边的事实叹息，他开始担心他会不会真的被风雪吹倒。他无奈又无能为力，只能将他围巾拖迤下来长长的那段绕在他的脖子上。  
要多久，他才能忘了这对眼睛？

他没有留在圣彼得堡过夜。典礼结束时已是深夜，宾客们被安排在酒店休息，这里位置很好，从顶楼的天台可以俯瞰涅瓦河流经的路径，一直延伸到波罗的海。  
他连夜驱车往加里宁格勒，曾经的哥尼斯堡。这座城市里的德国人已经全被遣返回了盟军占领区，要么发配至荒无人烟的古拉格。如今坐落着波罗的海舰队总部，从不对外开放。  
他把没来得及换下的礼服上的胸章取下来放在大厅接待处的大理石桌上，这里今夜同样不再对外开放。  
他绕到他后面，张开双臂将他环入怀抱中。他比他高，体格也要壮上许多，他能轻易将他圈住，让他无法逃脱。  
他侧身低下头，脑袋埋在他颈间，贪婪地嗅他的气息。基尔伯特往旁侧闪躲，伊万便拿手掌抻住他的下颌，迫使他直视自己，接受他绵长的吻。他吻他未被军服布料遮住的一截皮肉，齿尖厮磨，带点啮咬的味道。吻到他僵硬的肌肉软下来，温度攀升，他开始由下往上逐个解他的衣扣。他会先动袖扣，把它们拆解下来往床上扔，黄铜与木板相撞的声音清亮悦耳。在他移到领口时，基尔伯特按住他的手，转过来面对他。脸颊翻出受潮的酡红，一直沾染到眼尾。他两只手攀着伊万宽厚的肩，脚后跟离地，唇瓣贴上了对方的嘴角。  
身体不由自主摇晃，他明显没对准地方。伊万被他亲吻着的嘴角勾起一抹笑，自然而然，立即纠正了这个无伤大雅的小错误。  
这是基尔伯特第一次在这种时候主动吻他，不为胁迫或搪塞。  
他欣然接受，并热切回应。他们心照不宣地将这个吻拖得绵长缱绻，使它几乎要近似于恋人之间饱含爱意的吻了。直到他们缓缓分开，基尔伯特的手已经不自觉捧上他的脸，无意识地抚摸了好一会儿。他轻盈地握住那只手，指缝严丝合缝，在把它从自己脸上挪开时骤然加重力道——他能听见基尔伯特手腕骨骼碰撞的声响，“咔嚓”一下，这给了他莫大的满足，同时促使他接着对基尔伯特逐渐惨白下去的面部毫不犹豫挥拳。  
他猜想他手腕的骨头八成已经错位，然而目前看上去更为严重的是基尔伯特的脸。迎上拳头的那半边瞬间红肿起来，从口腔溢出的鲜血在咳嗽中溅上洁白的床单。  
基尔伯特倚靠墙壁站立，双眼死死盯着他，看起来像只盯着猎物的鹰鹫。在军队中成长起来的他，即便再是虚弱，也不至于毫无还手之力。  
事实上，他一直渴望能跟他痛痛快快打一架，以正面交锋的力量向他证明他对他的绝对压制，而非两个国家的军队枪炮弹药间的较量。  
意料之中的，基尔伯特什么也没对他做。他仓促擦去嘴角的血沫，默不作声走到他身边，在他眼中，他抓不住一丝情绪。愤怒或忌惮，痛苦或无谓，空空如也。他的眼睛仍旧是一团将烬的火焰，他的头发白得通透，不可抗拒地使他回忆起那幅长久萦绕的图景。  
漫无边际的雪原上，只有呼来啸去的西北风，和孤零零悬挂在夜空中的冷月，连星辰都不愿露面。  
性欲、食欲、控制欲、占有欲，一切有形无形的欲望都被洪流般的大雪深埋了。疲惫席卷而来，他跌坐到椅子上，撑着桌面大力地揉捏太阳穴。  
“伊万，你还在记恨我。”基尔伯特在他身后的床上坐了下来，同时熄掉了床头的一盏壁灯。  
他发出一阵轻蔑的嗤笑，他在斥责他没有质问的资格。  
“你大可以永远记恨我，以你的方式惩罚我。”基尔伯特咬着牙，给自己接回了脱臼的腕骨，“人民是无辜的。让军队撤离，让他们平稳度日吧。成天生活在担惊受怕中，很容易滋生动荡不安。”  
“所以你出卖色相，来换取你人民的安全？”伊万狞笑着把基尔伯特的嘴唇衔在指尖，“真是感天动地。”  
基尔伯特摇摇头：“我说了，我们是我们，民众是民众。”在伊万看不到的地方，他一直注视着他的背影，在这方狭窄的空间里，没有供他视线作伪的余地，“现在跟你谈这个，我是作为德意志民主共和国。刚才……是作为基尔伯特。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基展示着惯常的笑容，他不能保证如今这还能否对基尔伯特构成威慑，而基尔伯特也一定不会知晓，现下他嘴里比口含硬币还苦，好像基尔伯特流出的血全涌进了口中，呛出了他憋闷在胸腔几十年的眼泪。  
苏联在东德驻扎了45万兵力、1.1万辆T80坦克、3500架作战飞机。他是他铁幕的最前线，一旦与琼斯的战事一触即发，全世界都知道他无疑是要头一个冲锋陷阵的。多年以来，基尔伯特接受着他的部署与安排，无论是在华约还是经济互助委员会，他都尽职尽责做好每一件事。假如战争真到了无可避免的地步，他相信他会义无反顾挡在他身前。可基尔伯特或许不会相信，无论何时，伊万不会让他以身涉险。就算赔上华约七国，就算把联邦扔进火坑烧成灰，他也不会让他有半点靠近战火的机会。这样的情形，他从不回避去设想。  
“伊万，”基尔伯特竟再度握起他的手，“把力气放在真正重要的事情上，还有很多麻烦等着我们。别再……重蹈覆辙。”  
那句他没有说出来的话，那个所谓前车之鉴，他当然明了。那是他们讳莫如深的纳粹第三帝国，是使他与另一半国土生生解构撕裂的契由，是他一辈子追悔莫及的狂妄自大，也是上天赠予他得到他的绝佳机会。  
曾经他抓住了它，现今和将来，也绝不会放手。

八九年的春天来得很迟，有什么上一个冬天埋下来的沉疴缠住了它的脚步，令它迟迟无法抵达这片土地。  
“你还能出席吗？”基尔伯特的手心按在他的手背上，目光注视着伊万，面露难色。  
他指的是下个月设在共和国宫的东德国庆庆典。  
年初，波兰“圆桌议会”上团结工会领袖出任总理，这是统一工人党执政四十五年以来第一个反对派上台的政府。与此同时，在捷克，人们为了纪念二十年前自焚的帕拉赫，再次举旗走上布拉格街头。仅仅过了两个月，致齐奥塞斯库的公开信在罗马尼亚发表，传遍了大街小巷。同年六月，在伊丽莎白数月的四处奔走下，匈牙利也召开了同样的政治协商会议。  
科索沃的罢工，对沙文主义的抨击，“美国之音”还在耳畔嗡鸣，戈尔巴乔夫又在党内掀起了政治改革……内忧外患令他应接不暇，身体状况每况愈下，直到三天前，在一次非正式党代会上，他毫无征兆陷入昏迷。会议被迫中止，基尔伯特接到消息立即放下手头事务赶来莫斯科。伊丽莎白、菲尼克斯、托里斯以及他的姐妹紧随其后。  
他觉得这像一场闹剧，他们摆出一副来给他奔丧的架势，好像巴不得他早点死掉，然后商量如何瓜分这份庞大的遗产。就连在昏睡的半梦半醒间，他都在愤愤想着要怎样给他们一个教训。  
直到伊万·布拉金斯基睁开眼，看见趴在他床边睡着了的基尔伯特。他看到他还穿着那天会议上的正装，皮鞋头满是泥点。三天前莫斯科下雨了，通往克里姆林宫的红色大桥还泅着水迹。正如此刻基尔伯特的眼角，看上去湿漉漉的，泛着晶莹的光。  
他为他哭了吗？这么多年，他从未见识过他的眼泪。他是一块坚硬的钢铁，不会被锻造成别的形状，不会因时间流逝生锈腐蚀。  
那么眼下这个节点，他是在为他心痛，还是在为这个日薄西山的红色帝国哀悼？  
他回握住基尔伯特的手，对他笑了笑：“怎么可能缺席呢，我可是要和你站在一起的啊。”

灰色的伏尔加行驶在柏林宽敞的十字主干道上，与夹道护卫的车队相继穿过雄伟的勃兰登堡门，在青铜战马的注视下，在全城民众的礼赞中。  
今天是民主德国成立的第四十一个年头，理所当然的国庆日。但基尔伯特从不将这一天当做生日，庆典总是走个过场，他也恹恹提不起精神。  
他其实很少踏足柏林，他们都没有频繁造访对方首都的习惯。大多数时候，他们的见面是在北边的加里宁格勒，这已经成为两人心照不宣的习惯。后来新修的琥珀宫完工，碰上节日或休假，他也会接基尔伯特到圣彼得堡小住。  
眼下秋天进入了尾声，梧桐树叶一片片涂装成衰败的枯黄，静默地堆积在两旁的人行道上。透过嵌得严严实实的钢化玻璃，伊万欣赏着窗外的风景。此刻他的闲情雅致早已散尽，但柏林的秋景和秋天特有的暖热燥意总能使他稍微安心些许。  
基尔伯特紧挨着他坐在后座，起初他没有任何表情，但在车子开过柏林的中心，往共和国宫的方向驶去时，他的脸上忽而闪过一丝不安，随即很快转变为坚毅沉着。他本想说点什么逗基尔伯特开心，打破凝重的僵局，却被对方把话头抢了先。  
“我想忙完这一阵，明年天气暖和一点的时候，我们一起去贝加尔湖。”基尔伯特望向他，眼中已被温柔与平和填满。  
“怎么突然想到这个？”伊万用不置可否的语气回应他，眼中含着笑，带一点孩童独有的仗势而骄，“那里好远，都跨过半个国土了。”  
基尔伯特把他的手握过来，护在掌中，挨他挨得更近了些，下巴几乎要搁在他的肩膀上。他为他整理好帽子，还有胸前闪闪发光的勋章：“我们可以去得更远。上扬斯克，朱格朱尔，雅宾斯克，堪察加……我听说楚科奇那里有金丝猴，是真的还是假的？远一点没关系，万尼亚，我们越过额尔齐斯河，鄂毕河，叶尼塞河，勒拿河……只要不越过白令海峡。”他将他熟悉的他家乡的地理事物在他耳边一样样如数家珍，仿佛他们的足迹已经成双成对地留在了那些土地上。  
伊万只是认真地聆听，同时任他把自己的手握得越来越紧。这样，他们都不用去在意车子外边涌上街头摇旗呐喊的人群，不必去理会那些刺向苏联心脏的辞藻。警察的扳机，人民的愤慨，都可以充耳不闻。帝国的裂缝，渗透的强光，都可以暂且搁置。今天他是为庆典而来，在匣子一般大小的空间里，在急速下坠的深渊中，他尚且能够将耳畔应许的来日视作可期。  
他听见他在对他声声倾诉，他们来日可期。  
只有彻底触底，才能获得反弹上升的机会。  
他无端想起过去曾目睹的，尼古拉和亚历山德拉并肩而立的场景。当时那位年轻的沙皇并不知晓自己将会成为四百年罗曼诺夫王朝的送葬人，也无法预料身旁的妻子会与自己一同殉葬。同样地，即使历史裹挟着千万人碾压向前，伊万·布拉金斯基也没有十足的把握揣测明天。但他有足够的底气说出同那位末代沙皇一样的话语，他一样能称身边人为“我绝对信任的人”*。因为此时此刻，基尔伯特正用尽全力握着他的手，在群情激愤的民众千万双眼睛看不到的地方。

那天晚上他做了一个梦，天空、大地、空气、星星在单一的维度铺陈开来，雨从宇宙空间降下，途径大地上的森林，消失在漂浮的云层中。云层吸了水变得膨大沉重，落在地上成了雪，中间挂住几颗星星，变成了狼在夜间清明的眼睛。他变成了一只鹿，有巨大的角，大得像蒲扇，像毛绒玩具的填充物，像爆炸后留下的蘑菇云。  
他从林间跃出，举着火把，是星星点亮了他的火焰，风却一直往相反的方向吹。他们之间隔着大海，摩西也分不开的大海，隔着高墙，铁鎚也砸不拦的高墙。他本想往回走，在他看见他之前，可那个人将火把扔了过来，接着，轻轻松松站到了他身侧。  
这时他才看清，点亮火把的压根不是星星，是他的眼睛。  
他一直以为他的眼里燃着一把火，烧得旺盛，生生不灭。直到这一刻，他才了悟，其实他的双眸根本就生在火焰之中，因而周围的冰雪才显得如此冥顽不灵。  
他走了，带着那团火。他是仁慈的，悲悯的，不计前嫌地给他留了些许火星，留在那大得令世界噤声的国土。分崩离析，仍不减空旷。  
他想就这样也挺好，他知道他不会回头，就像当年柏林沦陷时他把路德维希送走一个人面对他一样，是没有半点犹豫的决绝。而他会在一场旷日持久的昏睡后苏醒，只是那时他已不再属于他。  
伊万闭上眼，不再刻意去想，只等一些纷繁往昔自行入梦，他不拒之门外。他感觉睡得昏昏沉沉，他像个一辈子没睡过觉的人，忘记了怎样进入睡眠，乱了步骤。半梦半醒间，有个声音轻唤他的名字，拖拽他的灵魂。  
“伊万……”  
“万尼亚……”  
“伊柳沙……”  
“万涅奇卡……”  
它们像鼓点似的敲击，一会儿节奏严密，一会儿失了韵律。又仿佛是雨，落在街角成了脏水，落进溪流成了大海。  
当他缓缓将眼睛睁开一条眯缝，室内光线柔和温暖，像凉下来的热水，一点也不激进。  
“把广播关了基尔，好吵……”他往前靠了靠，他的胸膛还是很单薄，但比之前好得多。  
“几点了？”  
“天还没亮，外面黑着的。”他感觉到他在抚摸他的头发，耳边的，颈后的，额前的。  
“还有多久才会天亮？”  
“我不知道。”基尔伯特往窗外看去，“我想快了。”  
“你会在这里待多久……要回去的时候，叫我的名字好吗？”  
这次他没回答。  
他紧握着他的手，与他十指交扣。他已经无比虚弱仍然将仅存的余力全部倾注在基尔伯特身上，仿佛他不这样用力，所有的一切都会顷刻间从他身边消失不见。  
“明天醒来的时候……我们能从头来过吗？”  
从哪个地方重头？  
从铁壁降下，从柏林分占，从苏军开进，从斯大林格勒巷战的客厅，从签订《苏德互不侵犯条约》的谈判桌，从热那亚的拉巴洛，从1914年8月进入东普鲁士，从拿破仑战争燃起冲天烈焰的莫斯科，从大耶格尔斯多夫的春天……还是七百年前，双双坠入冰湖的那一刻。  
他能感觉得到基尔伯特回握住了他的手，是过去举剑的力道。接着，基尔伯特温热的唇覆上了他无名指的指腹：“好的，万尼亚。万尼亚，我很高兴认识一个全新的你。”  
他听了他的话很高兴，作为回报，他向他展露出一个微笑。他在面对着他时脸上很少不挂着笑容，可那只是另一种形式的威慑与压迫，更多的是乐于观察对方喘不过气的表情在欲盖弥彰中凸显。  
他希望这一次他笑起来，不要再让基尔伯特害怕。就算害怕，也不要远离他。就算远离，也不要去到他到不了的地方。  
基尔伯特也笑了，笑得很开坏，他抚摸着伊万的头发，替他理顺鬓角卷起的碎发，划过流星般的碎银。  
“现在什么都别想，靠着我，睡一觉。”  
他在想，什么时候他能复苏，还要多久他才会复苏到能拉手风琴？他很遗憾没有完整地拉一次《喀秋莎》给他听。他还想带他去看下了一整夜雪之后的白桦林，他还没有告诉他贝加尔湖是月牙的形状，他还欠他一支琥珀宫里的舞……俄国大得无边无际，望不到尽头，他想留着那个尽头，与他一同前往。  
和他在一起的时光，在横无际涯的生命中好像只有一瞬那么短暂，等不及一眨眼，才一闭上，睁开时就踪迹难觅，连大雪覆盖都不会那么干净。可是这短短的一瞬，足以慰藉他漫长而冰冷的一生。基尔伯特是他生命中不可多得的温暖，到最后，他很庆幸他们曾经拥有彼此。他把他的心寄存在了基尔伯特那儿，并不介意对方的心是不是全然属于他。他不再抗拒承认，基尔伯特完完全全地拥有了他。他为他曾被那个人拥有而无比满足。

在基尔伯特·贝什米特的千千万万中，总有些许是伊万·布拉金斯基独一份的。  
他是锻造战斧的铁匠，他是光明的誓言*。  
他是他的外飞地，他的加里宁，他本土以外的唯一所属，他冰湖之下永远明亮闪烁的光焰。  
至今还在某处活跃着。


End file.
